Night Terror
by LittleSpringFlower
Summary: Thorin has a terrifying nightmare of losing his nephews. One-shot. T for violence.


**Based off of Creepypasta's Sonic game.**

**OMFG IT SCARED ME TO DEATH. Stayed up all night.**

**DON'T play it, but if you watch a video (which is just as bad, though,) it'll show you what Fili and Kili are acting like. Mainly, they're both Tails. The 'death' gets them both to play a game. (Fili was playing tag and Kili was doing hide and seek.) Also, they both have the same scream, but more terrifying and high pitched (if that's possible.)**

"Goodnight, unca!"

Thorin smiled and pulled the covers over his two nephews. They gave him bright smiles, before closing their eyes and soon falling asleep.

Thorin put out the candle and left the room to his own. He laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

He stood in a field. It was night and the stars were invisible, the setting have an eerie atmosphere.

"NO! STOP!"

Thorin looked up at the sound of Fili shouting. He saw the blonde dwarfling running, scrambling over rocks as if he were running for his life. His wooden sword was clenched in his hand tightly.

The dwarf frowned. "Fili!" he yelled, but his young nephew didn't seem to hear him. Or see him. A figure was chasing him, and quickly catching up. From the distance he was at, the figure looked deformed.

"STOP! **_I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!"_**_  
_

Thorin could only watch as the figure tapped Fili's shoulder and disappeared into thin air. The dwarfling immediately stopped in his tracks, then burst into tears, sobbing. He didn't move. Thorin felt like he had been stabbed in the chest repeatedly.

Suddenly the figure appeared again, then grabbed Fili. Thorin saw only black, but heard a horrifying, long, agonized scream from the dwarfling. When his vision came back, Fili was lying on his back. The figure was gone again.

Thorin ran to Fili. He gingerly held his nephew's body. He felt terror rise in him, and horror. Fili's face was demented, with blood and gashes, blood dripping from under his eyelids, and his face was dark. Emotionless. Dead.

Thorin felt tears come to his eyes. It had to be a dream. No, an awful nightmare.

Wait.

The exiled king took a deep breath.

Where was Kili?

* * *

Thorin walked through the field, carrying Fili. It scared him to look upon his nephew's drained face. The scream rang through his ears.

"Wanna play?"

Thorin looked up hearing the voice. He saw Kili sitting on a rock. "Sure," came the child's reply. "Kili, no," Thorin murmured. The boy jumped off the rock. "Hide and seek! Go hide!"

Kili smiled, excited at the thought of playing, and ran off. He quickly climbed a tree and camouflaged himself among the leaves and branches.

Thorin took a sharp breath as the figure disappeared and reappeared in the tree. Kili let out a cry of surprise, losing his grip and falling. Thorin ran to the tree, knowing he was invisible and mute to Kili.

If Fili had heard him, he would have run to him. He would be alive.

The figure snarled and jumped down. Kili's eyes widened. "W-What are you d-doing!?" he squeaked, frozen in place. Thorin's vision went black again as a long and bloodcurdling scream came from Kili.

When his vision cleared, his eyes widened. The stabbing feeling returned, harder than ever.

Kili was on the ground, his skin torn and ripped in several places, bloody scars all on his face. He was bleeding from under his eyelids, like Fili, and his face was shadowy and dark. Sweet little Kili... Thorin took him in his arms next to Fili, then let out a yell of anger.

"N-No... NO!"

"Unca!"

He looked down at the corpses in his arms. They didn't move.

"UNCA!"

* * *

He suddenly sat up, awake in his bed. Fili and Kili were sitting on either side of him, frowning. "Unca?"

Thorin was silent, then grabbed both of them in a tight hug.

"U-Unca!" Kli exclaimed, giggling. "Can't breathe!"

Thorin loosened his grip slightly and kissed Kili's head. "You're both alive..."

"Of course we are..." Fili said, frowning. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Its... I had a nightmare." Fili nodded slowly. "Oh..."

"Hungry?"

"Yup!" Kili exclaimed, already running to the kitchen. Thorin laughed.

He wouldn't lose his little ones so easily.


End file.
